Oil and gas drilling operations produce drill cuttings or "tailings" that consist of material removed from a well with mixtures of other fluids and materials that are used to facilitate drilling. This other material is typically called drilling mud. In the past, the tailings and spent mud were pumped to open surface pits for storage. Current environmental rules regulate handling and disposal of the tailings that prohibit their disposal on the surface. To solve this problem, several methods of disposal have been developed. Recent examples may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,929 to Malachosky et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,933 to Jackson. The Malachosky et al. patent teaches a method for cleaning and removing commercial quantities of gravel that are recovered from wells drilled in northern Alaska. The method calls for making a slurry of the remaining material and then reinjecting this material back into the ground. The Jackson Patent uses centrifugal pumps to grind solids recovered from offshore wells. The ground solids are then mixed into a slurry and reinjected into the well for disposal. Both inventions are designed for specific, narrowly designed purposes. They are not designed to treat large quantities of solid materials that may be frozen, such as material stored in many above-ground reserve pits found in the polar regions. Moreover, these devices cannot dispose of large quantities of material.